Favor
by Squisher
Summary: During the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto encounters a ghost of his past. *Rated for mild suggestive themes. I do not own any characters or plots of the Naruto franchise.*


Naruto stared helplessly at the Edo Tensai version of a ghost of his past.

"Hima-chan..."

Memories of a warm body holding him through the night and protecting him from the harshness of the world flooded his being. In fact, it was not only him, but also the entire Allied Shinobi Forces were affected.

 _A young woman crouched in front of a shivering Naruto, holding out a gentle hand to him. "I won't hurt you, so please don't be afraid of me. You can call me Hima."_

Those who were not of the Leaf were immensely confused, but those who were knew who the woman was.

 _A seven-year-old Naruto clung onto Hima's back as she trekked through the desolate streets. The duo arrived at a tiny house. "Don't worry, Naruto; I'll protect you. You leave those mean bullies to me," she said as she laid him down on her bed. "I'll be back by morning, so you just rest up, okay?"_

After all, she was known as the "Demon's Keeper," dubbed by their parents.

 _She arrived by sunrise, just like she promised. Her body was littered with bruises and cuts, various stains of blood scattered among her clothes. Despite the tattered appearance of her attire, she wore a victorious smile, eyes gleaming with mirth._

 _Naruto was able to live life without bullies or angry mobs, even if it was only for a short while._

She was also known as that "Harlot Scum." The younger generations were told of her bad habits. She was used as an example by parents to scare their children away from such a path.

 _Hima came home again with bruised lips and disheveled clothes, but a pocket full of money. She did this every week, and Naruto knew that something was wrong with how she got the money, but she would never say. She'd only smile and ruffle his hair._

 _It was only when she thought Naruto was asleep that she cried while furiously scrubbing her skin raw._

Those stories never stopped being told, even after she suddenly disappeared.

 _Hima was crouched over Naruto, who was still so small for his age despite all of her effort to provide him proper nutrients and care. Holding the crying boy to her chest, she whispered sweet reassurances to him. "I'll be okay, Naruto," she said as another rock struck her body. "Don't apologize; none of this is your fault. Don't be angry with them, they don't know any better. No, don't look at them, only focus on me, okay? Everything will be okay."_

She never reappeared, and no one wondered why.

 _Naruto cried even harder when the people left. Hima was a dead weight on top of him, barely breathing. He asked her why she would go so far for him. "You are irreplaceable, just like everyone else, Naruto," she wheezed. "To be honest, the day I met you, I was on my way to the Naka river to kill myself, but looking at you was like seeing a younger me before I became consumed with my past."_

 _She rolled off of Naruto, wincing as dirt rubbed into her bloody back. "I couldn't leave you to become like me. I'm not a good person, Naruto, at least not to everyone else." Although she no longer had the strength to smile or laugh, her eyes twinkled with mirth and victory. "It doesn't matter to me, because as long as I have you to care about me, I know I'll be fine."_

 _Her breathing was becoming more shallow with every word she spoke. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone, Naruto, but I know you'll survive. You're strong, and I know that you'll find people better than me to be at your side."_

Now, they knew why.

 _Hima died with Naruto right next to her._

The dead woman still looked as young as when she died. Staring down at Naruto, who grew up to be so big and strong, she only smiled. "Hey, Naruto. Seems like you found yourself plenty of friends," she whispered, body stiffer than stone. Obito forbade her from moving. "I'm so proud of you, and I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to do this dead gal a favor."

Through sheer force of will, she fell to her knees, albeit in an ungraceful manner. Raising a shaky hand, she placed it atop Naruto's head. "You saved me that day I first met you, and now I ask you to save me once more."


End file.
